Existing cooling systems for engine driven generators typically include belt-driven fans that are used to remove heat from a radiator that serves to cool the engine. These belt-driven fans are usually driven by the engines themselves.
One of the drawbacks with belt-driven fans is that they require the engine to be running in order to perform cooling. In addition, the belt-driven fans typically occupy valuable space within an enclosure that includes the engine driven generator.
Another drawback with belt-driven fans is that the speed of the fan is usually dependent upon the speed of the engine. Therefore, the degree of cooling provided by the belt-driven fan changes based on the speed of the engine.
Other existing cooling systems for engine driven generators often include direct current fans that are powered by a separate power source. These types of cooling systems typically require relative expensive and complex control systems in order to adequately cool the radiator. Both types of systems commonly generate an undesirable amount of audible noise because of (i) the size and speed of the belt driven fans; and/or (ii) the speed of the direct current fans.
In addition, many systems include a single fan that operates at variable speeds. This single fan configuration can result in (i) no cooling being provided when the single fan becomes inoperative; and/or (ii) the single fan needing to operate at an undesirably high audible-noise generating speed.
Therefore, a need exists for an engine driven generator cooling system that eliminates the need for a relatively expensive and complex control system in order to adequately cool the engine driven generator. In addition, the cooling system may provide adequate cooling while minimizing audible noise. The cooling system may also provide cooling to the radiator even when the engine is not running. Finally, the cooling system may provide cooling even when a fan that forms part of the cooling system becomes inoperative.